Carnivores
"Carnivores" is the eleventh episode of The Shield. It was originally broadcast on May 21, 2002. The previously on segment is voiced by CCH Pounder. Synopsis Vic and the Strike Team mediate a dispute between Rondell Robinson and the Nation of Islam while Dutch and Wyms investigate a brutal home invasion in the tight lipped Korean community. Meanwhile, Aceveda revisits his past. Recap tells Vic about Ms. Emerich's ring.]] gets scared when Vic and Kern arrive.]] at a party.]] Cast Starring * Michael Chiklis as Detective Vic Mackey * Catherine Dent as Officer Danny Sofer * Walton Goggins as Detective Shane Vendrell * Michael Jace as Officer Julien Lowe * Kenneth Johnson as Detective Curtis Lemansky (credit only) * Jay Karnes as Detective Dutch Wagenbach * Benito Martinez as Captain David Aceveda * and CCH Pounder as Detective Claudette Wyms Guest starring * Sticky Fingaz as Kern Little * Walter Emanuel Jones as Rondell Robinson * Brent Roam as Tomas Motyashik * Efrain Figueroa as Jorge Machado * Mailon Rivera as Xavier Salaam * Cedric Pendleton as T.O. Osmond * June Kyoto Lu as Rhee-Soo * Katy Boyer as Maureen Wilmore * Sandra Purpuro as Tereza Varela Co-starring * Cathy Cahlin Ryan as Corrine Mackey * David Rees Snell as Detective Ronnie Gardocki * Camillia Sanes as Aurora Aceveda * Sandy Mulvihill as Ms. Emerich * Jonathan Higgins as Jasper * Matt Corboy as Officer Ray Carlson * David Backus as White NOI Member * Ralph Ahn as Young-Ho * Jane Cho as Officer Yun Dae * Esther K. Chae as Donna (as "Donna - Translator") * Sophia Santi as Conchita * David Zepeda as Orlando Featuring * David S. Jung as Jeweler * Peter Kim as Father * Samuel Sung as June-Ho * Jasmine Alexander as Linda * Erica Lolli-Diaz as Elena * Tung Ha as Nam Yung Featured Music Note all the music originally appears in FX airing release not applicable for streaming websites,they might change music over time due legal disputes * SX-10 - Punk Ass * Shane and Ronnie go out on the streets for information of Rondell's drug competition * Pagliacci,Mario Lanza - Vesti La Guibba * Aceveda enters the Maureen place for the first time after many years have passed * Mill - Lee Hee Hee (as translated to english) * Dutch and Claudette are at the store questioning the storeowner and asking to give out the evidence * Daniel Indart - Los Parranderos * Julien chases a kid with a gun at the birthday party * Goldo - All I Really Want * Dutch and Claudette with SWAT raid the apartment of home invasionist boys * The Royal Philharmonic - Casta Diva * Aceveda visits Maureen hoping she will finally recant her story about the rape allegations * Luther '' Guitar Junior '' Johnson - I'm Gone * At the end of the episode, Dutch and Claudette being in the crime scene. Episode Title Notes * International airdates: ** Germany: October 13, 2004 ** France: August 1, 2007 * This is the third episode of the season where Curtis Lemansky doesn't appear, although his name still appears in the opening credits. * The Nation of Islam both commended and protested their portrayal in the episode during the same week. * Kern Little drives a silver Mercedes Benz W-220 with armored body and windshields. Shane Vendrell drives a dark green 2002 Ford Explorer. Quotes * White NOI member: As-salaam alaikum, my brother. May I interest you in one of our magazines? * Shane Vendrell: You wandered into the wrong prayer group, Frosty. * Vic Mackey: So you didn't shoot up Kern Little's car, trying to get to Rondell? * Xavier Salaam: The Nation does not murder. * Vic Mackey: You committed murder. * Xavier Salaam: That was a long time ago, and it was manslaughter. * Vic Mackey: Why this neighbourhood? * Xavier Salaam: Because it needs cleansing. * Vic Mackey: What if I said that's my job? * Xavier Salaam: I'd say you were doing it poorly. External Links *"Carnivores" on the Internet Movie Database 111 Category:Season 1